Lover Come Back Home
by SherryBirkinGirl
Summary: AU – Elena and Damon don't know how I happened but it did. They have a 19 year old daughter named Clara. Elijah pays Elena a visit after he finds out from Klaus she had a child 19 years ago and didn't say anything to him. Elena has told Clara about the Original family & they become concerned when Bonnie tells them that their daughter is a soul mate to Elijah. ElijahxOC (updating)
1. Chapter 1

**Lover Come Back Home**

**AU – Elena and Damon don't know how I happened but it did. They have a 19 year old daughter named Clara. They have kept her a secret for 19 years she is a vampire/human hybrid she has electric blue eyes like her father and brown hair like her mother's but it naturally curly. Elijah pays Elena a visit after he finds out from Klaus she had a child 19 years ago and didn't say anything to him. Elena has told Clara about the Original family and they both become concerned when Bonnie tells them that their daughter is a soul mate to Elijah. **

**Will Elijah win over Clara? Will Damon and Elena try and stop Clara from seeing Elijah? Can Bonnie & Caroline convince Elena that Clara is happy with Elijah? **

**Pairings – Elijah & Clara – Elena & Damon – Klaus & Caroline – Stefan & Rebekah – Kol & Bonnie**

**Rating M – Strong Language, Sex Dreams and Smut in later chapter. Never written smut before but I will give it my best shot. **

**Chapter 1 – So light em up**

"Elena I think it's time we tell people about her?" Damon said to Elena sitting on the couch.

Elena looked towards the stairs then back to Damon, "I guess we have to." She said to him looking scared.

"Clara! Can you come down stairs please?" Damon asked her.

She walked into the living room, "We are going to be inviting people over today." He said to her.

"I know the rules no coming out if my room, keep quite." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Damon shook his head, "No sweetheart your meeting my brother and our friends today." He said to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Really?" she asked him.

He pulled back, "Yes it's time." He said looking from Clara over to Elena. She picked up her phone and began making phone calls.

**Clara's POV (****Fall out Boy - My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up)**

I couldn't believe I was actually going to meet everyone today, Uncle Jeremy and Stefan included. I sat in the living room, waiting for everyone to arrive. I was looking over pictures of Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Taylor, Mum, Stefan and Jeremy from high school and the Mikaelson Ball. Mum had told me about the Originals. How Elijah was the only one she could trust. If she trusted him why didn't she tell him about me before why wait?

I looked up and there was Dad with Uncle Stefan. "Brother meet Clara my daughter." He said to his brother. Stefan was in shook; I got up and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back.

"Why didn't you tell be before Damon?" he asked his brother releasing me from his grip.

He looked at me then looked at his brother. "Because I was scared not only that Elena was scared about that Klaus would take her." he said to him. About an hour later I meet everyone, Bonnie, Kol, Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah, Matt, Taylor, Jeremy and April.

"Elena, why did you keep this from us?" Caroline asked her. I could tell she felt hurt and betrayed that her best friend would lie to her for 19 years.

She sighed, "Because I thought Klaus would kill her or take her away." She said to her.

Klaus looked at me, "Elena, I have changed. Caroline has made sure of that, I would never harm your Family ever again." He said to her.

Bonnie walked over to me, "You're a hybrid but no wampire. You're part vampire part human aren't you?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Yes." I said quietly.

"Let's see who your soul mate is then." she said to me. She took my hand and started speaking in Latin. She stopped and looked at the Originals then looked at me.

"Bonnie who is it?" Kol asked her.

She smiled, "It's Elijah." She said to everyone in the room. Rebekah, Kol and Klaus seemed happy with that. But Mum and Dad didn't seem please.

"WHAT?" Dad screamed, here we go I thought. I'm never gonna get out of his house.

"Come on this is amazing." Caroline said pulling me up into a hug I giggled and hugged her back. She punched her number and everyone else's into my phone.

Great mum looked concerned, "Bonnie, are you sure her soul mate is Elijah?" she asked her. She nodded.

I was looking through photos of the Mikaelson Ball and Rebekah pointed him out. I blushed slightly. "He's cute." I whispered to myself Klaus and Kol smirked at me. Rebekah had smiles on their faces long with everyone else.

"I can get you job at the Grill Clara if you want to get out of the house?" Matt asked me.

I nodded, "Thank you Matt." I said to him.

"Have you ever been out of this house?" Kol asked me, I shook my head.

Jeremy looked annoyed, "You've been in this house for 19 years?" he asked me I sighed and I nodded yes to him.

"Ok we are showing around town now." Caroline said to me, Rebekah pulled me up and took me outside.

Mum shot up of the couch, "No!" she shouted.

"She'll be ok Elena." Stefan said to her. "She's is my niece after all I won't let anything happen to her." he said to her following Rebekah and me outside.

"I have to make a call will you be ok here with Kol and Bonnie love?" Klaus asked Caroline she nodded.

"I've got to go Elena, going to meet Hayley." Taylor said to her giving her a quick hug then leaving.

**Klaus's POV (will. ft. Justin Bieber - #thatPower)**

I pulled out my phone and dialled Elijah. "Hello brother. I think you should pay Elena and Damon a visit tomorrow." I said to him over the phone.

"_Hello Niklaus and why would I do that?" he asked me._

I sighed, looking at Stefan and Rebekah showing her the car. "Because Elena has a daughter, and another thing the daughter is your soul mate. Bonnie informed us all."

Elijah didn't respond at first. "Lijah you still there?" I asked him.

"_Yes I am how do I know you're not lying?" he asked me_

"Hang on…" I took a photo of her with Rebekah and Stefan and sent it to him. "Just sent to you proof brother."

"_I'll see you tomorrow Nik." He said over the phone. _

I smiled to myself, "See you soon Lijah." I said hanging up. I watched Clara with Rebekah and Stefan, I could see that she was bonding with Rebekah. Stefan was showing her his car she had the biggest smile on her face I couldn't help but smile.

"Nik, are you ok?" Caroline asked me. I nodded and I pulled her close and looked back at Clara, it was about time my brother found happiness.

"You rang him didn't you?" she asked me, I sighed and nodded.

She smiled at me, "Thought you would be mad." I said to her.

"No, Elijah needs someone and I seriously think it could be Clara. Plus I convinced Elena that she can stay with us tonight at the mansion." She said to me.

I was shocked, "Wait a minute Elena trusts you and me with her daughter?" I asked her.

"Yes. I said to her I was going to take her shopping." Caroline said to me.

I smiled, "Elijah will be here tomorrow." I said to her.

"Then I'll that she has the prettiest outfit ready for him." She said to me with a little grin.

**Elena's POV (****Ben Clocks – So Cold)**

"Bonnie are you positive that it's true?" I asked her, I was concerned if it was really true I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

She sighed, "It is Elena, there's nothing you can do to stop it." She said to me before leaving with Kol.

"Lena, I know you're scared about this but we'll protect her. I'll protect I always will." Damon said to me. I curled into his side and he held me tight as I let my emotions go.

"Jeremy hates me, Bonnie doesn't trust me Stefan and Caroline looked as if I staked them." I sobbed out.

He held me tightly, "I have an idea, and if you don't want Elijah anywhere near her we could move away." He said to me.

"Let me see how it goes first, she may not like him." I said to him.

He nodded, "Ok but if he hurts her I will kill him." He said to me. He carried me upstairs to are room and he held me close I soon fell asleep.

**What do you guys think? Elijah will meet Clara in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lover Come Back Home**

**AN – Here is the update thank you for the follows and faves and comments. Short overview of the story this week, Elijah meets Clara and they hit it off well. **

**Chapter 2 – ****Meeting Elijah******

**Clara's POV (Kill Your Heroes - Awolnation) **

I woke in bed, I was still tried from last night. I got a shower shortly after that I got dress and started sorting throw my clothes in my closet. There were boxes of Dads old stuff from the 70s some decent rock T-shirts. I bagged up the stuff that I didn't like anymore or was too small. Mum said she is taking me shopping but Caroline asked to tag a long and she agreed which was a shock.

"Good morning, sweetheart." My dad said walking in. "Found my old stuff from the 70s?" He asked me.

"Can I have them?" I asked him holding up one of the t-shirts.

He nodded, "They'll suit you better I think, you going shopping with your mum and Caroline later?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yep also Caroline said I can help her with Miss Mystic Falls Day too." I said to him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You're gonna cut them tops up aren't you?" He asked curiously.

"Yep!" I popped the 'p'. He left my room as I sorted the T-shirt out, there were so many, from Guns N' Roses to The Ramones to The Clash to The Rolling Stones. I updated the t-shirts and throw away the cut up bits and put them in the wash. I grabbed a blood bag and went back to my room the time being. A couple of hours later Mum and Caroline walked into my room.

"Hello, Caroline." I said jumping from the bed to hug her.

She giggled and hugged me back, "It's good to see you too Clara." She said to me with glee in her voice.

"Come on I need your help were going to buy decorations for the Miss Mystic Fall's Pageant." She said to me. I nodded yes to her with a smile.

Elena smiled slightly, "That's fine Caroline make sure she is safe." She said to her.

"Don't worry Elena, Klaus has no hybrids around they left the only hybrids in town are Hayley and Tyler." Caroline told her, I liked Caroline she was care free.

"Come on I have some outfits at the mansion that you will love." She said to me getting me out of the house.

**Elijah's POV (Blue Stahli – Scrape, Ultranumb & Anti You)**

I arrived in town but before I laid eyes on Clara, I had to speak with Bonnie and then her parents then speak to Clara. I had to know why Elena kept it from me; I thought I was her friend.

"Miss Bennett, Brother it's nice to see you." I told them as they opened the door.

"Come in Elijah." Bonnie said to me. After a couple of minutes of speaking with Bonnie and Brother, I wasn't the only one person Elena and Damon kept the girl from, she kept her away from her uncles Jeremy and Stefan.

I was a bit confused why Elena would do that, "Why did she keep her a secret for so long?" I asked them.

"She was scared that Klaus might take her or something, you have to ask her yourself but Clara is with the Caroline today helping set up for the Miss Mystic Pageant at Klaus's place." Kol told me, I nodded.

"I better leave then, I'll speak with Elena." I said to them.

Bonnie showed me out, "Elijah, she truly is your soul mate but I'm worried that Damon will do something stupid." She told me.

"I'll make sure he won't besides I have the weapon in a safe place and he won't get it. I promise you Bonnie." I said before leaving towards the Salvatore Boarding House. I knew where I could find Clara but right now I need to see Elena and Damon to talk thing out with them before I can see her.

I knocked on the door, when Elena opened the door she was in shock. "Hello Elena." I said to her smirking at her.

"Elijah." She was still in shock, and her heart rate picked up.

Damon walked to the door standing next to her, "Elijah come in." just like that they invited me into the house.

"I take it you were informed by Bonnie?" Elena asked as we all sat down in the living room. I saw the photo albums open, some photos from the Mikaelson ball way back when.

"Yes Elena she did, I'm just wondering why you kept her a secret for so long?" I asked her and Damon.

Elena sighed deeply, "I didn't know if I could trust Klaus, I mean Bonnie told me about Kol being her soul mate, Stefan being Rebekah's and Caroline being Klaus's I didn't know she was yours Elijah." Elena told me, I could hear the emotion in her voice.

"We didn't know how I got pregnant it just happened, we think it must have been to something with the cure I took." Elena said to me, I listened to every single word. "I regret turning my emotions off so easily and not dealing with it, but now I have Jeremy back and I felt even worst keeping it from him." She told me, Damon gripped her hand.

"Elijah can I have your word that you won't hurt her please?" Damon asked me.

I nodded, "Of course Damon. I won't hurt her…I'll protect her." I told them, "If you forgive me I have to go to my brothers." I told them. They both showed me out I headed over to my brothers I had to see her to see if I felt anything for her.

**Clara's POV (Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams – Get Lucky) **

I got my stuff from the thrift shop and Mum took it home as I headed off to Klaus's with Caroline to help with the Miss Mystic Fall's Pageant.

"Wait stop those flowers go in the back indicated by the floral chart you guys had time to clear memorize." She said to the three girls they all turned on their heels and walked off.

I was looking over the clipboard with Caroline as Klaus walked up, "And how did I know I would find you at the helm of the ship _love_." He said to her.

"Go away, I'm busy both of us are busy." She said to him.

"My brother is heading into town he should be joining us later." He said to Caroline.

She smiled at Klaus and looked at me, "Come with me." she said to me dragging me into the house and handed me a dress.

"Ok." I said to her.

"Here this dress is for you. You'll look perfect in it; also you're helping me throughout this event Clara." She said to me.

I saluted her and smiled, "Ok Caroline." I said smiling at her she left me to get changed. It was a Pink One Shoulder dress that was knee length and it had a silver belt with it and Caroline gave me Silver Heels to with it.

I heard someone knock on the door. "Clara, are you ready?" Caroline asked me.

"Yes I am Caroline you can come in now." I said to her, she walked in and smiled.

I pinned some of my hair back, "You look amazing Clara." I smiled at her, she continued on. "Just so you know Klaus has told me that his brother has arrived." She told me.

Then it clicked that Elijah was here, "Oh ok." I said to her flushing a little.

"Come on I'll introduce you to him." She said to with me with a big smile on her face.

We walked do stairs and out he back way into the garden that looked amazing thanks to me and Caroline. "Clara this is Elijah Mikaelson, Elijah this is Clara that I have been telling you about." Klaus said to both me and Elijah my cheeks flushed again.

"Hello there." He said offering his hand.

I shook his hand I felt a jolt of electricity from his touch, "Hello." I said shyly to him.

"We'll leave you two to get to know each other." Caroline said smirking at me.

Elijah watched them walk away, "I take it they told you about you being my soul mate?" he asked me.

"Yes Bonnie told me yesterday when I meet everyone for the first time." I said to him, shyly.

He smiled at me I smiled back at him, "So I spoke with your mother today. They feel really bad for keeping you a secret." He said to me I felt like crying.

"I know." I said quietly looking down at the ground. He lifted my chin to make me meet his gaze he brushed away a stray tear. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." He apologised to me.

I gazed into his eyes I felt connected to him, "It's ok Elijah really. I feel free now that I'm out of the house." I said to him with a shy smile. The more I spoke with him, all the stories that Mum ad Dad told me about him about not being trusted seem like a lie.

"Did you mother and father speak of me?" he asked me walk with me.

I nodded, "Yes at times, mum told me about the story you told her of the sun and moon curse and dad spoke about you but not in the highest honour." I told him.

"What did you father say about me if you don't mind me asking?" he asked curiously.

I tilted my head and asked him, "Will this get him killed by any chance?" I asked him quietly.

"No." he stated to me.

I nodded, "He said you betrayed them both one to many times, in the past and he wasn't too pleased when he found out that you were my soul mate either." I said to him.

"Really now, what was your reaction to finding out that I was your soul mate?" he asked me.

I smiled, "Well Mr Mikaelson, I felt honoured that I was going to have a soul mate that was so noble." I said to him with a happy grin on my face.

"Well Miss Salvatore I am a gentlemen aswell." He said taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

I giggled a little, "I believe you are Mr Mikaelson." I said to him with a little curtsey. He let out a laugh he clicked on that I was flirting with him. _**Oh my god he was hot, how is this even possible that he is my soul mate.**_

"Fate Miss Salvatore." He whispered to me, I looked at him confused.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked him.

He smirked at me, "Soul mate can hear each other's thoughts now and again. It becomes strong once the bond is complete." He said to me.

"You mean by blood sharing?" I asked him.

He nodded with a smirk, "Yes I take it your dad told you about blood sharing with another vampire?" he asked me.

"Yes he said it's personal." I said to him. I was really curious now about this.

I saw that on coming storm approaching, "There's a storm approaching." I told him pointing out my dad was heading this was, suit and all.

"Wonder what he wants?" Elijah asked me, I shrugged.

"Either to drag me home from this pageant or away from you and your wonderful presences." I could tell he sensed a hint of sadness in that statement.

He moved a stand of my hair out of my face, "Don't worry I'll protect you Miss Salvatore." He said to me flirting again.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said to him flirting back and blushing again.

**A-N – what do you guys think? What does Daddy *cockblock* Damon want know? Who the hell knows? See ya next week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lover Come Back Home****  
**

**A/N – having trouble with my Wi-Fi it's being fixed. **

******Chapter 3 - Daddy issues**

**Clara's POV (Tell Me Where It Hurt - Halestorm) **

I saw my dad was slowly walking over to us. "I believe Caroline wants you for a moment my dear." He said sweetly to me, I felt a faint blush come across my cheeks.

"My apologise Elijah I'll be back shortly." I said to him, with a reassuring smile.

He kissed my knuckles, "No problem sweet Clara." He said to me I blushed. Are fingers lingered for a while I really didn't want to leave but I had too.

Caroline announced the winner of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and crowned the girl. I felt someone tap my shoulder I turned around to see that it was Nik. "So what do you think of Elijah?" Nik asked me.

"I really like him, Nik." I said to him.

He smirked at me, "Why aren't you with him now?" He asked me.

"I'm not with him right now because my Dad is with him." I stated to him as my dad was still talking to Elijah.

Klaus looked at Damon blocking Elijah, "I'll distract Damon for you little one." He said to me.

He distracted Damon pulling him over to Stefan I grabbed Elijah's hand and pulled him away. "I take it was your idea to get Klaus to distract your father sweet Clara?" He asked me.

I nodded, "I did just because you looked like you were about to snap his neck." I said to him. He shook his head.

"Do you think that low of me Clara?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "Nope I don't Elijah. To be honest I really like you." I confessed to him.

"Really, I feel the same way sweet Clara." He said to me. I smiled at him, I blushed.

"You are a beautiful girl Clara. There is a founder's party coming up in two days I was wondering if you would escort me." He asked me.

I smiled, "It seems like you are asking me out on a date Elijah." I said to him, flirting with him.

"That can easily be arranged." He said to me.

I nodded, "I would like that." I said to him I felt my cheeks heat up again I bowed my head to hide my flushed cheeks.

"Don't hide your face Clara. I like seeing you blush, I like seeing how I affect you." He said to me cupping my face in his hands. I lend into his touch, but soon pulled away as my dad appeared again.

"Excuse me Elijah may i speak with daughter a moment?" My dad asked, I sighed.

He nodded, "Of course Damon, I will see you later Clara."

"Bye Elijah." I said to him. 'I don't know of your gonna hear this but I kinda miss you already.' I thought.

'I know sweet Clara.' He said back.

"So you and Elijah seem to be getting along?" He asked me.

"Yes dad we are and I really like so can you please not kill him it would be a big help." I whispered to him because of wondering ears.

He looked at me, "Just be careful ok." He said to me.

"I will Dad. Now go away so I can talk to him more." I said to gleefully.

He nodded and walked off. "So what did you father want?" Elijah asked me.

"Just telling me to be careful, that's all." I said to him with a smile.

**Elijah's POV (Never Gonna Stop – Rob Zombie)**

"So he is starting to trust me?" I asked her.

She nodded, "It seems so, I hope." She said to me smiling.

"You are so different than your mother." I told her.

She nodded, "I know she boring and bland at time but I am so lively and funny." She said to me with a little grin.

"Yes you are funny and lively but you are also beautiful young women." I said to her she had a faint blush on her cheeks I grazed my knuckles across her cheek and she lend into my touch.

"I should be going home mom might be worrying." She said to me.

I nodded to her, "At least let me take you home I am a gentleman after all." I said to her.

"Of course you may." She smiled and gave a little curtsey to me.

I smirked, "Are you mocking me sweet Clara?" I asked her.

"Of course not, kind sir." She said in a British accent which suited her perfectly.

I nodded, "Come on let's get you home." I said extending my hand to her, she took and intertwined are fingers together.

We arrived back to her house. "Here we are did you have fun today?" I asked her.

"With you…yes." She said to me, "I better get inside I'll see you tomorrow hopefully." She said to me sweetly and pecked my cheek.

"I hope so too Clara." I said to her, kissing her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, "I don't want you to go." She said to me.

"I know you are adorable right now." I said to her.

She giggled; she kissed my cheek and released me. Elena opened the door as she walked towards the house I watched her walk inside. Elena looked at smiled and nodded, in approval that I got her daughter home safe and sound like I promised to her and Damon. Bonnie was right she was my soul mate maybe one day I could take her out of this town and show her the world.


End file.
